The Attraction of Power
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: It's Deans birthday, and Sam proposes a threesome. Introduce Castiel into the mix and you've got yourself a date. Swesson AU, boys are not related in this story (but still hot for each other.) Wincestiel, if you want to think about it that way.


Dean Smith wasn't exactly having a bad day, but it wasn't exactly bad either.

Today was his birthday, and a Friday. It was also a workday, but Dean was not at all focused on the sales report in front of him. He swore that he had read the same damn line of numbers six times already, and everything was starting to jumble.

He really wanted a drink right now, but he was just going to have to wait until after work.

Above all, he wanted Sam.

Sam Wesson had been his best friend and fuck buddy since Sam had started working in PR three years ago for Shurley Publishing. The two of them had hit it off immediately, and a month later, after being sent off together to a conference in Seattle, had become lovers. All it had taken was a few strong drinks and some very suggestive looks from Sam to figure out that yes, they both really wanted to fuck each other silly. Dean had liked it that way for awhile – Sam was his friend, and they had sex two or three times a week. They would fuck, then kick back with a couple of beers and watch the game, no big deal. But now, he wanted Sam and he to be exclusive. Like stay the night on more than just the weekends exclusive. The problem was he didn't know if Sam felt the same way. He was definitely going to ask him the first chance he got.

Dean groaned and shifted the growing erection in his suit pants, turning his attention back to the page in front of him. He got up out of his chair and went to sit on the edge of his desk, deciding that maybe that would help him concentrate better. He settled on the front of it, crossing his legs in front of him. Right as he was finally starting to concentrate on the numbers, his desk speaker buzzed.

"Are you busy sir?" It was his secretary, Anna.

Dean looked at the page he was holding. "Not particularly, why?"

"Someone's here to see you. Want me to send him in?"

He wasn't getting anywhere with this anyway, so he figured a distraction would do him some good. "Yeah, send them in."

Dean's mood lifted immediately when he saw who it was.

"I figured the birthday boy wouldn't be coming in today." Sam cracked a million dollar smile at him, and Dean felt his insides go gooey.

"Well it's a workday no matter what." Dean put down the sales report and stood, buttoning his jacket. "What are you doing up here anyway?" Not that Dean was complaining, but Sam did work two floors down from him.

Sam stepped a little closer to him, and Dean could feel the heat of his body on his face. "Wanted to give you your present." Sam was right in front of him now, close enough to where Dean had to flick his eyes upwards to meet Sam's gaze.

"What would that be?" Dean licked his lips and parted his mouth,

"Well first this." Sam kissed him, and Dean closed his eyes, letting Sam dominate the kiss as he slid his tongue into his mouth. Any bad mood that Dean might have been in was gone the moment Sam touched him. He felt Sam's hand settle on his left hip and the other come up to rest on the back of his head. Dean whimpered as Sam broke the kiss for breath.

Sam leaned his head back but didn't take his hands off of Dean's body. "And the second part is to tell you that drinks are on me tonight. Anything you want, I'm buying. The third part is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for awhile now."

"What's that Sam?" Dean put his hands on the small of Sam's back and squeezed him a little closer.

"I want you Dean. Just you." Sam's tone was serious.

Dean's eyes lit up. "Are you saying-"

"That I want us to be exclusive? Yes. God Dean, I haven't slept with anyone else for a year now. So if you're interested.."

Dean kissed him again, smiling as he did so. "I was going to ask you the same thing actually. Fuck Sammy, I... yes. And for the record, a year and a half with me. No one else but you."

Sam smiled and kissed him again, and this time it was a lot more passionate, declaring that he wanted Dean, and if possible, now.

Dean started to take off Sam's jacket but was stopped. "Dean, trust me I want this right now. Hell I woke up wanting it. But I do have to get back downstairs soon, so I'll be quick. I remember awhile back you mentioned the idea of a threesome."

Dean nodded. "And that's something – in spite of... well us now – that I'd still be interested in."

"How about tonight?" Sam ran his fingers over Dean's cheek and lips. "It doesn't have to be permanent, because I'm still going to want you just you Dean. This won't change that." He sealed his promise with a kiss.

Dean let Sam kiss him for a moment while he thought about it. "Alright, sure. Hell, it could be really fun Sammy."

"It was your idea in the first place Dean."

"I always have good ideas. But after tonight... just you, alright?"

Sam hugged him tight and whispered "Just me. Promise."

Sam let go of him and said "One more thing... I'm not wearing underwear today. So if you'd like to verify that after closing, I could definitely come back up to your office for a little... pregaming oral or something like that." Sam winked and started towards the door.

Dean's look of sexual frustration was the only answer he needed.

. . .

The rest of the day dragged for Dean, because he was intently focused on Sam's ass moving underneath the smooth fabric of his suit pants, all hard muscle and just begging to be squeezed. Did Sam really have to tell him that he wasn't wearing any underwear?

Dean shifted in his chair, starting his email to Chuck, the CEO over again. The words just weren't coming to him like they needed to, and there was no way he could focus. Sam wouldn't get pissed if he relieved a little of his tension, would he?

Making sure that he didn't have anything terribly pressing in the next fifteen minutes, he reached down and rubbed himself through the fabric of his polyester slacks. He stifled a moan, knowing that although his door was shut, it wasn't soundproof. He felt the slick of precome against his thigh, the damp patch growing as he moved. People jerked off in their offices all the time, and there were no security cameras, so what would the big deal be?

Just to make sure, he buzzed Anna. "I don't have anyone waiting to see me right now do I?"

"No sir, just that meeting at four with Zachariah."

Dean looked up at the clock on his desk – it was only 3:30. Just enough time.

"Alright. I'd like to work undisturbed until then, so if anyone comes up, just make them wait, alright?"

"Very good sir."

Dean sat back in his chair and unzipped his fly, drawing himself out of his pants. He hadn't realized how wet Sam had made him until he actually saw it – he was covered in his own arousal. He grabbed a couple of tissues and began to stroke, imagining that it was Sam's skilled hand curled around him and not his own.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back, surrendering to his own touch. Just the thought of Sam was enough to get him going, all that long brown hair, this stupidly gorgeous pink lips, and Sam's cock. Dean really, really liked Sam's cock, big and thick. He loved it when Sam held him up against a wall and fucked him, loved it when he fucked Sam and watched it bounce in between his legs, his hand jacking him and making him come as Dean's name poured forth from his lips.

Dean's hips bucked up, and he almost missed putting the tissues over the head of his cock to catch himself. Some of it got on them anyway, but in all honesty he didn't care, because his entire world at the moment was want for his, well boyfriend now.

Dean let out a deep sigh of contentment, tossing the wad of tissues at the trashcan next to his desk. He looked down at himself and got out one of the wet wipes he used to wipe his hands with after he ate his lunch. He cleaned his cock and hands, then did his best to get the come stain out of his pants. Once he decided that if no one stared at his pants too much, he stopped and tossed that as well.

Dean was a model of professionalism for the rest of the day, even if his thoughts did keep drifting back to Sam every five seconds or so.

. . .

Sam made sure his tie was straightened as he took the elevator up to Dean's office, his hair smooth against him. He had even splashed on a little cologne in his office, just to refresh himself a bit. It was just past closing time, and he walked past other employees on their way out, nodding and smiling at some of them.

Anna was gone by the time he reached Dean's door, and gently opened it. Dean was pacing around the room, one hand holding his cellphone and the other holding a large shief of papers. Dean was gesticulating with it, the authority in his voice being unleashed in full force to the person on the other end of the line, convincing them that it was ridiculous to blow that much of the budget on a cross country book tour.

Dean snapped the phone shut and swore, his face red when he saw Sam standing there. "These idiots think that money grows on goddamn-"

Sam had crossed over and shut him up with a kiss, his hands soft and warm on the sides of Dean's face. Dean's anger dissolved in an instant, dropping the contents of his hands into the chair next to him and kissing Sam back. This time when Sam tried to take his jacket off, he didn't resist. He removed it as Sam pulled him closer by his tie, guiding him towards the large couch that Dean kept for when he was dealing with more than one person at a time.

Dean collapsed backwards onto it, pulling Sam down on top of him. He noticed that Sam smelled really good, the musk combining with the smell that was uniquely Sam to make his head swim with want.

Sam broke their kiss after a moment. "Don't want to be too warn out Dean. Wanna save some for later, alright?"

Dean smiled up at him. "Trust me, I don't think anything's gonna be slowing me down today"

Sam took a whiff of the air. "You jacked off too, huh?"

"Yeah. How'd you swing it?"

"Bathroom. Had to be real quiet though." He kissed Dean again, a little more tenderly. "Used my fingers Dean, wanted your cock in me so bad." Sam rocked against his hips, grinding against Dean's hard cock.

"Christ Sam..." Dean groped any surface of Sam he could, trying to get rid of his clothes. Sam sat back and made short work of his buttons, pushing aside the open front of it to let Dean touch his body. Dean ran his fingers over the hard contours of Sam's chest and abs greedily, memorizing Sam under his fingers. What made him more excited was that this was just his to touch now, no one elses.

Well save for the guy they were going to pick up tonight of course.

Sam's voice was cracked with desire. "Need you inside me so bad right now Dean, please. Want you to fuck me."

Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to get off of him. He went to his desk and got out a tube of lube and a condom. This wasn't the first time they had messed around after hours in Dean's big, comfortable office.

By the time Dean got back over to where Sam was, Sam was bent over the couch, his pants around his ankles, his ass offered up to Dean like a present. Dean grabbed a handful of ass and squeezed as he rolled the condom down his hard cock with the other hand. He slicked up two fingers and pushed them into Sam, earning himself a sharp cry as Sam bucked against the sudden intrusion.

"S' okay Sammy, I've got you." Dean began to work his fingers in and out, prepping Sam for his cock. Sam's litany of hitching breaths and "Dean" made Dean even harder, knowing that he was the one causing Sam to make those sounds, the knowledge that he would be the only one continuing to make Sam make those sounds giving him a rush that he had no comparison to.

Sam shuddered from head to toe. "Dean... need... need you inside me, please." Sam's head dipped, his shirt rucked up around his shoulders, his jacket gone. Sam was a powerful guy, strong in mind and body, yet here he was, giving himself to Dean over completely, letting down that alpha male demeanor just for Dean.

Dean kissed his way up Sam's spine as he entered Sam and put his mouth right next to Sam's ear. "Gonna take care of you Sammy, give you what you need." Dean had always felt a little protective of Sam, like an older brother. And Dean was the only one who ever called Sam "Sammy."

Dean grabbed a hold of Sam's hips and started to move, Sam with one hand braced against the couch and the other around his dick, jacking himself as Dean's hips connected with him. Dean picked his pace up, knowing that he wasn't going to last long, not with Sam bent over in front of him and moaning so loudly that he was sure that everyone still in the building could hear it, but he honestly didn't care.

"So good Sammy, so fucking tight... God fucking love you like this, love you Sammy." He certainly meant to let that slip out, but it happened anyway, so he went faster, nailing Sam in the prostate with every thrust.

Sam came with a scream, spurting come all over the couch, and Dean was right behind him, Sam's muscles clenching around him over and over again. Dean had to hold onto Sam for support as he came down from his orgasm, sweaty and somewhat sated. He pulled out of Sam before he could go completely soft, and he planted a kiss on Sam's ass as he bent down to pull up his pants.

Dean tossed the condom and got Sam and he a couple of wipes to clean up with. Sam took it without a word and turned to face Dean as he cleaned himself up, a wide grin blossoming over his face.

"I heard you, you know." Dean froze as he straightened his tie. "It's alright Dean, really."

"Well Sam..." Dean felt himself flush red, and he looked down at his spats. "It's true. Been true for awhile now."

Sam pulled his pants up and put his arms around Dean's neck. "I do too Dean. What you said – I love you. A lot. Think I have since that conference three years ago." Sam didn't avert his eyes from Dean's appreciative gaze. "And before we go out tonight Dean, I just wanted to let you know, alright? In the morning, I'll still want you the most."

Dean folded himself against Sam's body in a tight hug. "I know Sam. Now c'mon and let's go before we grow vaginas here."

Sam tossed his head back and laughed. "Been there, done that Dean. Never felt a pussy as tight as your ass."

"It's called Kegels Sam. Maybe you should try them sometime."

Sam gave a mocking gasp. "I didn't hear you complaining any a minute ago." He checked himself in the mirror Dean had hanging on the back of the door, satisfied that he didn't look too disheveled.

"Come on Sam, I'm hungry."

Sam shook his head as he followed Dean out the door.

. . .

They had agreed to both go home and clean up and change, seeing as suits didn't exactly convey casual. Sam had said he'd DD for the night so that Dean could drink his fill and not worry about getting home safe.

Dean slid his favorite jeans up his legs, the worn denim a familiar touch against his skin. He was also wearing his "showcase my assets" boxer briefs, which he had only bought for Sam, figured would go a long way into helping him tonight.

He buttoned up the bottom three buttons on his plaid shirt, adjusting the white t-shirt under it so that the sleeves weren't bunched up under it. He ran his comb back through the spikes of his hair, satisfied he looked good. Hell, he always looked good but he wanted to show himself off a little. Let people see how Sam was the only one who got him.

When he got outside, Sam was leaning against the side of his Mercedes, dressed in a dark red polo that did little to hide the bulge of muscles in his arms and chest. He had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and fuck if that wasn't the sexiest goddamn thing Dean had ever seen in his life.

Sam spread his arms and said "Acceptable?"

Dean nodded. "Oh hell yeah. Fucking hell Sam..." Dean whistled low and Sam blushed. "You look good enough to eat. Or fuck. Hell, maybe both."

Sam pulled Dean towards him and kissed him. Sam also smelled really fucking good, the same cologne he had been wearing earlier. Sam broke the kiss after a moment and said "Easy there tiger. My ass is still sore from earlier – not that I'm complaining."

Dean growled and nipped at Sam's neck, Sam giving a little moan as he did so. "If you hadn't promised drinks I'd just take you inside and have my way with you anyway."

Sam's voice was quiet against his lips as he spoke. "You know Dean, we can still do that. It's your night, so whatever you want to do. Makes no difference to me."

"Hey, I didn't get all pretty just for you to look at. Now c'mon, lets go find us a third of sexy for the night." Dean leaned back and winked, any protest Sam had chased away by Dean's cocky grin.

. . .

Gabe's was one of the most popular sports bars in town, with comfortable seating, enormous televisions that broadcast a game of some sort from the moment it opened until it closed, and a very lenient attitude towards sexual orientation. The owner, Gabriel, had made that clear from the beginning, and Sam and Dean had been welcome ever since they started frequenting it.

Sam walked in first, the crowded floor parting in front of him. The looks that Sam got made Dean want to grab onto Sam as if to say he's mine, but Sam took care of the problem and snaked an arm around Dean's waist and guided him to two empty seats at the bar.

The bartender, Adam, greeted them with a warm smile. "Sam! Dean! Nice to see you two again, what'll it be?"

Sam clapped Dean on the back as he spoke. "Start a tab on me. Tonight's drinks are on me."

Adam got two glasses out from under the bar. "Celebrating something?"

Dean looked up at Sam and said "Well Dean's thirty three today and...we're official now."

Adam rocked back on his feet and laughed. "Gabe owes me twenty bucks."

"Why?" Dean motioned towards the bottle of whiskey on the wall behind Adam.

"Said that if the two of you didn't finally get it together in the next month I'd pay him twenty bucks. Come on, the two of you couldn't be more obvious about it if you tried."

Sam just leaned down and planted a kiss on a very embarrassed Dean's cheek. "Finally told him I wanted to make it official – oh and just water for me. I'm chauffeur for the evening."

Dean drained his whiskey and held up his glass for more. "Yeah, and he's gonna shut up now too."

Adam shook his head and laughed as he poured another shot of Jack.

. . .

After awhile, Dean was loose and happy and handsy, constantly putting his hand on Sam's shoulder or thigh. He even reached up and tugged at Sam's ponytail a couple of times, just to see what it felt like.

Sam spun him around on the barstool to scan the crowded room. "Since it's your birthday, you get to pick. I'll only gripe a little if they're not up to snuff."

Dean took another sip of his beer, blinking his eyes to clear away some of the drunken feeling settling in his body. "Think... whoa... I think uh... a guy. Definitely a guy."  
Sam nodded. "Alright. Uh... description?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Tallish. Not like Gigantor tall like you but not short. Uh... holy shit I am drunk... dark hair. Like, dark brown or black."

Sam looked around the room, and right he finally saw Gabriel standing over the corner talking to another man. He was absolutely gorgeous. Dark black hair that was the sexy kind of messy on his head, not at all looking out of place in his sport coat and jeans. He was holding an IPA from the mountains of North Carolina, which at least meant he had good taste in beer. Dean would definitely appreciate that. He also had the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen, and Sam bet that they would look really good staring up at him with those pretty lips wrapped around his cock while Dean fucked him from behind.

Sam tugged at Dean's sleeve and asked "You see what I see?"

"What, that piece of ass talking to Gabe? Sure do. Sam, I think we found our guy."

Gabe must have finally seen them and pulled the guy he was talking to along with them. "Boys, nice to see the two of you again – and congratulations, when's the wedding?"

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Joke's on you Gabe, we've been fucking for three years now." Sam tried to look horrified but the drunken confidence with which Dean had said it just made him laugh.

Gabe put a hand up and said "Don't want or need to know. Want you to meet someone – guys, this is my brother Castiel. He's in town for a couple days visiting."

Castiel's voice was gravelly and drop dead sexy as he spoke "Please, call me Cas." He stuck out his hand for them to shake.

Sam was convinced Dean couldn't be making bigger moon eyes at him. "It's a pleasure Cas. I'm Sam and this is my boyfriend Dean."

"Gentlemen." Gabe moved away to go and work the crowd some more, leaving Cas with the two of them.

Sam was the first to break the awkward silence that followed. "So Cas, why don't we go have a seat and talk a little more?"

Dean rose from his barstool, holding onto Sam mostly for support. "Yeah. Booth. Unless I can sit on you." Cas looked a little mollified, but brushed it off as an effect of the alcohol coursing through Dean's system right now.

"The sad part is I think he might be serious." Sam gave Cas a sorry he's drunk smile.

Cas waved the the tension away with a not beer occupied hand. "No worries. I think that booth over there is clear.."

. . .

As it turned out, Castiel was actually a really cool guy. He worked for a law firm in Sacramento, representing the interests of environmental groups, focusing on areas that had been affected by big business. Dean was about to turn to Sam and say for him to leave until Cas started talking about the 1964 Mustang he was restoring. He and Dean talked cars for awhile, and Sam became enamored when he found out that Cas had majored in literature as well as law at George Washington University in his hometown of D.C.

Soon, it felt like they had known Cas all their lives, and Dean (who had finally sobered up a little after downing some water) finally broached why they were there.

"So Cas... you got a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Dean put on his drop 'em smile, as Sam called it.

"Not at the moment. I've been a little out of it for awhile now, just... you know, hookups if I want to."

Dean turned to Sam and gave him a knowing look. Sam nodded. "Cas, we won't bullshit you anymore. We're looking for someone to join us. Tonight."

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Are you proposing a threesome?"

Dean turned to Sam and said "We have ourselves a winner Sam."

Cas pondered for a moment. "Yes. The two of you seem, actually you're both very, very attractive, I definitely swing that way... yes." The smile he gave them was absolutely demonic, and Sam swore that he had never gotten so turned on so fast in his life.

. . .

Cas sat in the backseat of Sam's car (he had taken a cab earlier) brimming with anticipation. There was a comfortable silence in the space, Dean keeping his hand on Sam's thigh. He knew that if he went through with this, then he wouldn't be leaving any hearts broken or jealous in the morning – these two clearly loved each other, and were genuinely looking for a good time.

Not that Castiel was complaining in the least.

Sam's apartment was big, done in dark woods and leather furniture that Cas was sure had seen plenty of action between the two of them. It felt lived in, comfortable. Cas cast a cursory glance over the bookshelves that lined the walls of Sam's living room, spying everything from philosophy to adventure novels. Yeah, he could tell that there were good guys.

Dean led Cas by the hand to Sam's bedroom, where Sam was pouring them all a glass of bourbon. He handed the two of them their drinks, and then raised his in a toast "To Dean, who gets a little sexier every year." They clinked their glassed together, and downed the alcohol in one gulp. Cas let the pleasant burn travel through his body, delighting in the way it made him warmer.

Sam put an arm around Dean and addressed Cas. "Just so you know Cas, if at any point during this you want to stop, it's alright. We won't be offended."

Dean crunched an ice cube. "Hell we'll even call you a cab and you don't ever have to see us again if you want."

Cas set his glass down on the edge of Sam's dresser and ran a hand up their fronts. "Oh don't worry – I'm sure that this is something I can't say no to."

Sam put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Since you're our guest, why don't you tell us how you want to do this. We're... open to ideas."

"Except pee. No watersports. Or fisting. Or poop. Aside from that, we're good."

Cas couldn't help but laugh. "Uh... I think we'll be alright in that regard. Tell you what, I'm just going to lay down on this nice big bed here and watch the two of you feel each other up for a few minutes, how does that sound?"

Dean looked at Sam. "We can do that."

"We can definitely do that."

Cas had already pulled his shirt off, and both Sam and Dean both said "Holy shit." Cas was the model of fitness, his muscles that just right size and tan all over. "First things first boys." He shucked his pants and shoes, pulling his socks off and settling against the pile of pillows at the head of Sam's king sized bed. (The whole reason they were doing this here and not Dean's place.) "Seriously, the two of you look like you could have stepped out of a porno – a really, really good porno."

Sam and Dean started to undress while keeping their eyes locked on Cas, who was currently laying back with one hand behind his head and the other down the front of his boxer briefs, stroking himself. "Thing is Cas" Sam pulled off his socks one at a time "This is real."

Dean stripped down to his underwear and turned towards Sam and whispered where Cas couldn't hear them "We're gonna ruin him, you know that right?"

Sam made like he was going to nibble on Dean's ear. "I really don't think he'll mind. As soon as he sees you naked... hell when I see you naked, and I've already had that privilege today... Dean seriously, you're gonna have to top him– I don't think he can take me."

"Let's just see how this plays out Sam. Now shut up and kiss me." Sam did as he was told, and gave Dean the kiss of the century. It wasn't fast or hard, but there was a lot of passion behind it as one hand went down the back of Dean's underwear and the other cupped the back of his head. Dean reached up and untangled Sam's hair from the ponytail it was still in, letting it fall loosely around his head, Dean tangling his fingers into it. Sam moaned as Dean sucked at his bottom lip and tongue, the feeling going straight to his dick.

Cas felt precome bead at the end of his cock as he watched them, two stupidly hot guys who were definitely not acting grope each other like it was the end of the world. Cas made a note to himself to maybe get back into dating when he got back to Sacramento, because he really missed that kind of contact all of a sudden. No matter, he would enjoy tonight immensely.

Sam pulled turned them so that Dean's back was facing Cas, pulling down Dean's underwear so that he could get a good look at Dean's ass. Sam broke the kiss and beckoned Cas forward. Cas moved towards them, Dean's ass level with his face.

"I think you know what to do Cas." Sam pulled down he and Dean's underwear down all the way and spread Dean's ass cheeks for Cas, his mouth going back to Dean's.

Cas licked a tentative stripe up the cleft of Dean's rear, earning himself a shudder from Dean. Cas loved rimming, especially giving. Cas took a moment to look at Dean's ass – he had the perfect definition of a bubble but – and closed his eyes as he licked deep into Dean.

Dean moaned against Sam's mouth, and dropped to his knees and looked up at Dean. "Think you can handle both Dean?"  
Dean's reply was to shove Sam's head towards his achingly hard cock. In spite of coming twice already that day, he was more than ready to come again. Sam took him in his mouth, opening his jaw wide to take Dean all the way down. He swirled his tongue around the head, leaking precome from the slit, and then spreading it around with his tongue all over Dean's length. Sam was the best damn head he'd ever gotten, and tonight he was on fire with it.

Cas reached down into his underwear and stroked himself as he licked Dean. The guy was super sensitive to it, keeping a hand on the back of Cas's head to encourage him deeper. Cas corkscrewed his tongue as Sam sucked him, and before too much longer Dean was a trembling mess above them, any attempts at speaking gone, instead replace by a steady stream of moans.

Dean pushed Sam off for just a moment. "On... on... the bed... please" Sam nodded and got up, and Cas moved aside so that Dean could lay down. Dean looked over at Cas and said "You don't need those anymore." Cas tugged his underwear, his cock snapping out of them with a thwack against his hard stomach. Dean licked his lips and said "Get up here."

Dean took Cas in his mouth as Sam went back down on him, and Dean decided that in that moment he was in heaven, because not only was he blowing a stupidly hot guy but his stupidly hot boyfriend was blowing him, and Dean moaned as Sam pressed a finger in, taking advantage of the spit slick wetness of Dean's hole. He crooked the end of it and found Dean's prostate immediately, causing Dean to writhe under him.

Sam tasted more precome burst onto his tongue, and he reached down to stroke his own neglected cock. Tonight was about Dean, about pleasuring Dean, and Sam was more than willing to give. He sucked a little harder at Dean, taking an immense amount of pleasure in the sound that Dean made, his mouth full of Cas's cock.

Cas moaned as Dean jacked him while he sucked, twisting his hand towards the head and drawing Cas closer to the edge of coming, but he backed off and looked up at Cas. "Want you to fuck me Cas."

Sam drew up from Dean's cock, his lips swollen and sticky with precome. "Got him nice and opened up for you Cas. Careful though – he's a screamer." Sam winked at Dean, who couldn't even be mad enough right now to throw back a bitch face at him.

Sam gave Cas a condom and moved to kiss Dean again. "Want you to sit on my face while he fucks me Sam, want to eat out that pretty little ass of yours." Sam kissed him and then moved to settle over Dean's face, his front towards Cas. Cas had positioned himself in between Dean's legs, holding him open as he slid in. Dean moaned loudly as Cas buried himself to the hilt, the vibration of his voice against Sam's hole making Sam squirm with delight.

"Fucking move Cas, please." Dean's voice was slightly muffled from underneath Sam, but the command it carried was enough to get Cas moving slow and steady. Dean put his hands on Sam's ass cheeks and spread him wider, and then plunged his tongue into the tight pink space. Sam groaned with pleasure and began to stroke himself and Dean at the same time.

Cas kept a tight grip on Dean's wide spread legs as he fucked him, his abs flexing and hips rolling with every thrust into him. Sam tried to stroke he and Dean in sync, and was mostly succeeding until Dean's licks became more frantic, making Sam's concentration falter somewhat. Sam had to stop for a moment, gather himself back up.

Dean was teetering on the edge of bliss, between Sam's hand wrapped around his cock and Cas's big cock fucking into him – it was almost too much to handle. Cas was nailing him right in the sweet spot with every thrust, Sam timing his hand with Cas's thrusts. He used the broad part of his tongue to lick as much of Sam as possible, the musky scent of Sam filling his senses.

Sam was the first to come, Dean's name spilling from his lips as he exploded, covering Cas and Dean with thick white ropes of come. Cas's hips stuttered as he climaxed, biting into the fleshy part of Dean's calf as he filled the condom inside Dean, his eyes screwed shut. Dean spilled all over Sam's hand and stomach, hitting Sam in the chest with one shot of it, the warm substance running down his front and back onto Dean's body.

Cas pulled out of Dean as gently as he could and collapsed backwards on the bed. Sam rolled off of Dean, the area around Dean's mouth wet with spit. Dean looked blissful, covered in come and body red with happiness. Sam got up and went into the bathroom, getting two washcloths to wipe them down with. He put warm water on them, coming back into the bedroom, his still thick cock swinging between his legs.

He wiped down Dean first, and then tossed one to Cas, proud of the mess that he had made all over him. Normally only Dean got that, but tonight was an exception. Sam noticed that some had gotten on Cas's face, and he leaned over to lick it from his jawline. He bent down and kissed Dean, putting the taste of himself into Dean's mouth. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed as Sam kissed him, Cas rubbing his body, relaxing him.

It was awhile before Sam finally moved and smiled down at Dean. "What'd you think?"

Dean grinned wide and looked at both of them. "Best present ever I'd say."

Sam pulled Dean close again.

. . .

Dean was the first to wake up the next morning.

He tried to sit up, but there was a very heavy and sleeping Sam currently thrown over his body, and Castiel was spooned against Sam's back. He realized his body ached, but in that completely and totally blissed out way that came from incredible sex. They had made him come twice more before they finally all were so wiped that they fell asleep in a pile of sweaty muscle and pleasure. Dean vaguely remembered getting up to brush his teeth before he came back to bed where he'd tucked himself against Sam. He took a moment to look down at Sam's face as he slept, and realized that he would be waking up to that a lot more often now, and he smiled.

Dean bent his head forward and kissed Sam on top of the head, whispering "Wake up Sammy." Sam didn't move, so Dean ran a hand through his hair, and Sam stirred and just pulled closer to him. Dean's stomach growled from hunger, and that was enough to make Sam wake up laughing.

"Hungry?" Sam sat up a little and kissed Dean chastely.

"A little." His stomach growled again. "Okay, a lot."

Cas's voice was cracked from sleep as he spoke from behind Sam. "The two of you are too loud."

Sam looked over at the bedside clock – it was almost 11. "Come on, time to get up anyway." Sam winced as he sat up more, his ass hurting from where Dean had fucked him so hard that when he came he saw stars. "And I call first shower." Sam rose from the bed, Dean trying to cling to him as he got to his feet. "Alright, you can come too. Cas?"

Cas had pulled the blankets up over his head and started snoring again.

Dean got up and followed Sam to the bathroom. "Wanna talk to you one on one anyway Sam."

Sam got the water running and let Dean in first. "What'd you want to talk about Dean?"

"Just wanted to say thank you Sam. Last night... it was incredible. And I owe it to you, really. But just know this Sam – I love you, and you only. Having Cas here was fun sure, but I'm yours only."

Sam kissed him gently and hugged Dean to his body. "I know Dean. And I wasn't concerned for a moment about you going anywhere. And I really enjoyed waking up in your arms this morning too. Think I could get used to that."

"So does that mean you want to spend the night more?"

"Duh."

Dean gave him a kiss and his whole world was Sam again.

. . .

Sam drove them to IHOP, Dean loudly proclaiming a need for pancakes when they'd all put themselves back together. Cas was still groggy from sleep, but as soon as he smelled coffee he perked right up and was back to his animated self. Sam kept a hand on Dean's thigh for the whole meal, not letting him out of reach. Cas knew that in spite of last night, he'd never be able to get between the two of them, not with the way they looked at each other. Cas smiled to himself, taking another bite of his scrambled eggs.

. . .

After dropping Cas off at Gabriel's house, Dean turned to Sam and said "You know, I just replaced my sofa last week, and it definitely needs to be broken in properly."

Sam looked him in the eye and said "Did you know that I'm a professional furniture... whatever, breaker inner?"

"Figured it was in your resume somewhere."

Sam laughed and shifted his car into gear, already filled with anticipation.


End file.
